Hharm
Hharm is the blooded son of an unnamed male Vampire and an unnamed female Vampire. He is the blooded father of Tohrment I and Xcor, and the blooded grandfather of Tohrment II deceased. Hharm was a member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Hharm is deceased (cause and year unknown). Background, Friendships, & Lifestyle When, why, or how Hharm ended up in the Bloodletter's camp for training is unknown, but what the novel text does reveal about him doesn't speak well to his character. Having been in the Bloodletter's camp at the same time as Darius, son of Marklon, Hharm was known for being brutal, ruthless, and uncaring. He was never able to best Darius in combat, and it is speculated in the novel canon that Hharm often took to raping Darius' defeated male foes to shame and humiliate them for their weakness in the arena, per the Bloodletter's camp laws (an experience Darius refused to participate in, himself). At some point, both Darius and Hharm were inducted into the Black Dagger Brotherhood, but the two never liked each other, despite their shared fraternity as a Brother serving the King. However, Hharm's personality did not alter, despite his elevation in status. If anything, it appears to have made his personality even worse, as the new status gave him a sense of entitlement and empowerment. He drank a little too frequently, played at sex like it was an Olympic sport and sired several children (exact number unknown, whether they were bastards or not was also unknown), loved to get into fights, and bullied those he felt were weaker than him. It is not known whether Hharm actually took a shellan or not in his lifetime, but one of his sons (if not the first of his sons), Xcor, was birthed by a female Vampire and he was present for that birth, which took place in a cave in the middle of a winter storm. Xcor's knowledge of the event (evidently gathered after the fact, somehow) implied that he was the long-awaited son his father had demanded of the female Vampire (which implied she'd either had only female children before Xcor, or she had been unable to give Hharm a child until she'd at last conceived Xcor). Regardless, when Xcor appeared in the world at long last, Hharm took one look at the boy with his cleft lip, and he'd disavowed him as a cursed child, refusing to take on a "deformed" child. He'd walked away from both mahmen and newborn son without looking back. Another of his sons, Tohrment I, was conceived with a member of the Chosen. The boy was given to the Bloodletter's camp to train up, but on the night of Tohr's "graduation" from the training, Hharm did not go with the other fathers when they went to collect their sons. Apparently, he was too busy having sex elsewhere with some unnamed female. When Hharm did eventually show up to the graduation party, Tohr was standing alongside Darius, Hharm's oldest rival. Darius was irritated by Hharm's greeting, which consisted of unkind words for Tohr, whom he felt was a weakling boy. Standing up for Tohr, Darius spoke loud enough for all in the party to hear him as he derided Hharm for not only being late to his son's party, but that the male had also not arrived with adequate weapons to give his son as a gift for his successful completion of his training. Darius said these things to embarrass Hharm in front of the other fathers. He succeeded. Hharm was roaring mad and wanted to throw-down with Darius, but he knew he'd never been able to win in a fair fight against his rival. Instead, Hharm backed down from Darius' unspoken challenge, and then just to spite the man and rid himself of the responsibility of parenting entirely (leaving him more time for drinking, fighting, and sleeping around), Hharm disavowed Tohr on the spot, leaving him to Darius to claim. Hharm was said to have sired other sons both before and after that incident, but of them all, only Tohrment I was eligible to become a of the Black Dagger Brotherhood as a result of his mahmen's status as a Chosen. Whether any of those other unnamed sons were actually raised by Hharm--or even knew he was their sire--is unknown. Hharm is listed as a deceased Brother in the novel text. How, why, and when he died is unknown, but none of the Brothers who still live who knew him in life have a kind word to say about him. Physical Description & Characteristics Hharm was said to be very handsome, with bright blue eyes, dark hair, broad shoulders, and a very fit body. He stood around the same height as the Brother, Darius (around 6'6"). Hharm was known for enjoying his mead a little too much, for being a raging misogynist, and for his irresponsible parenting. He also, apparently, had a low threshold for making conversation (he disliked Brotherhood meetings for that reason), preferring to fight or have sex rather than talk. Whether his impatience for any sort of meaningful discussion stems from a lack of educational standards, a low IQ, hyperactivity, Attention Deficit Disorder, or simply a flawed personality trait is unstated in the novel text, but it is obvious that Hharm is a man of action, not words. Ironically, Hharm only fought when forced to do so, or when he knew he could win a fight, and he enjoyed bullying others who he felt were weak. Clearly, Hharm was bi-sexual, although whether he indulged in his sexual pursuits (with either gender) as a means to obtain power or simply to take the edge off, rather than for romantic interest, was unknown. Darius hinted Hharm received sexual gratification from his couplings, but Tohr's memories seem to indicate that Hharm merely used sex as an outlet, much as Rhage had done before meeting Mary. The novel text does not definitively say one way or the other. Hharm's lasting impression on the majority of the Brothers who knew him was a negative one. He didn't appear to be very well liked, but he was loyal to the King and an efficient killer of Lessers. As a soldier, he was a fierce fighter. As a father, he was a dead-beat dad. Romantic/Sexual Relationships * multiple unnamed male Vampires (in the Bloodletter's camp) * unnamed female Vampire (Xcor's mahmen) * unnamed female Chosen (Tohrment I's mahmen) * multiple random females (human and Vampire) * possibly other unnamed males (human, Vampire, etc.) -- speculation